Escape Attempt
by Samwise Baggins
Summary: Speed craves freedom, when maybe what he really needs is to be controlled.


Title: Escape Attempt

Author: Sam

Story: Escape Attempt: 1 of 1

Series: Secret Desires

Rating: M (R): Language; Adult Situations

Pairings: Tim Speedle / Carmen Delko

Summary: Speed craves freedom, when maybe what he really needs is to be controlled.

Spoilers: none

Category: Suspense; Romance

Setting: Miami

Disclaimer: _CSI: Miami_ is produced by Alliance Atlantis Communications and CBS Productions, in association with Jerry Bruckheimer Films; the series is distributed worldwide by Alliance Atlantis, and by CBS in the USA. I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership to these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story... and most likely not a story any of them would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this, and it is just for my entertainment, and that of free entertainment to a select group of friends. Thank You.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Notes: none

--

Music surrounded them, the thump of the bass louder than any lyrics that were accompanying it. Flashing, strobing lights in various reds, greens, blues, and dull oranges pulsed in a semblance of the music's all-consuming rhythm. Sanity had been left at the door. Hell, that was sheer self-defense more than choice. One couldn't maintain sanity in a place like this and hope to wake up in the morning without regrets. After all, that was the entire purpose of clubs like Escape Attempt, to lose all control and not lose one's self-respect when all was said and done. It was, as the name suggested, a place to attempt to escape.

And escape they did.

Patrons came from all walks of life. Rambunctious university kids mixed easily with staid businessmen and risqué young women out to make a name for themselves. Old and young alike gyrated, shouted commentary, and drank themselves into complacency with equal wanton abandon. And nobody looked at anybody twice until the next morning.

But the next morning was still hours... and drinks... away, and Tim Speedle meant to enjoy the relative obscurity of the mixed crowd. It felt good to get away from work and pressures, to get out and be free without reporters or police or staff watching his every move. Here, in this out-of-the-way club he'd stumbled upon last month, Speed didn't have to be a criminalist. He was free to be a thirty-something-year old man out to have a good time.

It didn't bother Speed that this club seemed to cater to teens as well as adults. It also didn't faze him that he hadn't had a single come-on despite his obviously single state. It felt good to be rather... obscure... for the time being. Speed only wanted to dance, enjoying the deep beat of the sensual Latin music.

For now, Speed was drinking from a tall slender glass, watching the mass of humanity throb and pulse to the rhythm. Moving almost absently, he ran a tanned hand through his dark curls, intense brown eyes scanning the room without really seeing. After all, he wasn't looking for anyone, just freedom.

With another sip, the brunet smiled at last. He was unaware that it was his first actual smile at this club since he'd started coming. That smile marked him as suddenly open to the advances he'd been thankful to avoid. It marked him as a handsome man looking for a good time. Another cool sip and Speed moved towards the dance floor once more.

Carmen Delko had been watching for almost a month now. Almost every weekend Tim Speedle had slipped out of the lab he worked at with her brother, Eric, to come here, the Escape Attempt, to dance. For just as long, Carmen had been following him, watching and waiting in the shadows.

Originally, she'd been following the investigator out of curiosity. She'd been interested to see if he'd managed to locate a place worth visiting for a couple of hours. When she'd seen that her friend was regularly going to a Latin dance club to relax, Carmen had been very thoughtful... and intrigued. The brunet hadn't seemed open to any advances, after all, and clubs were notorious pick-up spots.

Every time Speed left, Carmen followed. The dark-haired woman made sure she wasn't discovered following the detective; she didn't feel like making any explanations yet. However, she didn't let the New York-born man get out of her sight, either. If she were confronted about her 'stalking', Carmen would honestly, finally admit her attraction to the man. It was, however, something she hoped to avoid revealing until both she and Speed were ready; the man had been rather unapproachable the entire time she'd known him. Fortunately, Carmen had managed to avoid detection the entire month, and therefore avoided any awkward questions as well. She'd been able to enjoy watching Speed slowly unwind over the last few weeks waiting for a sign, until tonight when her friend had smiled.

The relaxed expression, the comfortable enjoyment, the entire welcoming demeanor of the man called Carmen's attention immediately, as well as that of several other women in the club. She noted the sudden interest in Speed and smiled. He was a handsome man and the brunet deserved to be admired. The librarian knew, however, that those women would get nowhere with the handsome man; Speed was seeking obscurity, not attention. Of course, that enjoyment running so clearly through the man would evaporate if those women started blatantly hitting on him.

Moving quicker than she normally preferred to, Carmen made her way confidently toward Speed. Frowning possessively, warning the other women away with that dark look, the Cuban-American slipped into the crowd behind the oblivious detective. She started smoothly moving to the slinky music, mirroring the tempo Speed had set himself.

Stiffening, Speed noticed immediately when someone came up behind him. His enjoyment diminished with the sudden attention, expectation of shortly being accosted sending nervous tension through his lean, muscular frame. His smile gone, movements slowing in preparation of a hurried flight, he waited for the inevitable 'pounce'. Would it be a tight grip or a lousy pick-up line?

When nothing happened after an entire song, he became confused. Slowly, Speed started to let himself relax, again moving to the pulsing beat of the bass, the rhythm of the drums, mirrored by the woman behind him. His instincts screamed that this stranger was dancing with him, but without contact, it seemed almost ludicrous to think such a thing. Curiosity gripped him. Who would have come up behind him to dance but not try to further the acquaintance? Was the woman in reality dancing with someone else, unaware that Speed was even there? Flushing at his own spurt of ego in assuming the dancer was there for him, and feeling just a bit let down, Speed started to turn around to verify his conclusions.

He was stopped by a gentle hand softly touching the back of his neck.

"No..." the voice was soft, nearly indistinguishable in the loud club. The gentle caress of fingers on the base of his neck was replaced by a sensation of lonely cold as the hand dropped away once more. A shudder ran through Speed. He felt strangely relaxed. This dancer was definitely here for him but apparently wanted to remain anonymous as much as Speed did. It felt good? Safe? No... it felt seductive. A thrill went through the brunet.

Two strangers in a sea of bodies, both seeking to remain unknown for just a moment, and they'd each found the other in the mass of gyrating, pumping humanity. They'd found each other. With a delicious shudder, Speed allowed himself the almost romantic fantasy as he obeyed his unknown partner, keeping his back to the woman. He let himself completely relax, moving backwards slightly to feel the heat of his partner, enjoying the sensation of being with her, even if he had no idea what the woman even looked like. It didn't matter. It was just what he'd been looking for. Anticipation started prickling through him and Speed wondered, almost distantly surprised, if he actually wanted the stranger to do something.

The answer was, enticingly, Oh, yes!

Carmen could sense exactly when Speed accepted her into his pleasure. The man had tensed when she'd slipped up behind, proving Carmen's assumption that he most certainly didn't want to be interrupted by tacky come-ons or groping hands. She was glad she'd cut off those other women; Speed needed special, soft handling and those morons would have really messed things up, leaving the detective skittish and more withdrawn than ever he was after work. Instead, Carmen had him relaxed and receptive. Yes, careful handling was needed, like that used for an unbroken stallion. That thought made Carmen smile, savoring the image of her friend being gentled and 'broken in' by her.

Two more fast songs played as Carmen watched Speed finish off his drink. The man started to move off the floor, apparently intent on disposing of the tall, slender glass. Not wanting to lose the contact, Carmen reached over and plucked the glass lightly from her friend's fingers. Speed relaxed at the presumably generous behavior, continuing his graceful movements, enjoying the allure of dancing with his mysterious partner in the over-crowded club. Satisfied she'd managed to keep her quarry on the floor and in a passive haze; Carmen glared at a passing man and shoved the glass into his hands. The man blanched and hurried off with the object, planning on not coming back. That was fine with Carmen. Her hands were free to do as she wished now.

Finally, a slow song drifted over the dancers, bass still loud but now throbbing out a sensual rhythm specifically designed for a couple to move with. Speed moved to leave the floor, a soft sigh escaping. His movement was again arrested by a gentle hand, this time slipping over his own. Breath catching in excitement, Speed paused in anticipation. His silent partner wanted to continue dancing with him? Another soft sigh and Speed let himself relax once more, allowing the stranger to guide them from that point on, knowing he'd just given over control in that small acceptance. Speed didn't mind.

Carmen wanted to purr in pleasure. Speed had acquiesced completely; she could sense it. The quiet man was letting her have complete control of their evening. A thrill shot through the woman, ending in an aching somewhere in her abdomen. She ignored it... for now; if Speed truly had accepted her, they would have all night.

Instead, the criminalist slid a finger lightly over the back of the hand she'd captured. Such soft skin. She knew the palm and fingers would be callused from years of work, but this one part was as smooth as... as Speed's firm, rounded backside must be. The wicked thought finally finished taking shape. True, she'd originally intended to just watch, and then to protect in a way, but now, Carmen wanted more. She wanted to seduce her handsome partner, breaking him in like that stallion she'd compared the brunet to earlier. Carmen's abdomen tightened at the naughty thought.

Not wanting to scare the quiet brunet, Carmen slowly slid her fingers over Speed's hand, twining their fingers together securely, possessively. Her other hand softly came to rest on the man's waist. Gently tugging backwards, Carmen meshed Speed's body to her own, firm back pressed to soft womanly curves, only their clothing a barrier at the moment.

Speed allowed the familiarity. He should be running. The stranger's desire was very evident, and though Speed had been a popular teen, he'd never actually went very far with more than a couple of women. Certainly he'd never done this with a stranger he'd picked up in a club. Somehow, though, this was different. Perhaps it was the alcohol he'd drunk, or maybe it was the atmosphere, but he felt like giving in to whatever this woman wished to do. Answering desire stirred in the New Yorker.

The pair moved slowly around a small part of the floor, still intimately pressed together. Neither seemed aware of the stares they engendered; they seemed so attuned to each other. The couple seemed to belong together.

Raising their entwined hands, slowly, moving always with the music, Carmen slid her other hand around to Speed's flat stomach. Her questing fingers moved over the thin material, caressed the tight muscles she found there. Guiding them in a slow circle, she lowered their hands so that their arms crossed over Speed's waist, pressed against his abdomen, trapping Carmen's other hand against her partner's stomach. Equally slowly, allowing the music to wash over and through them, Carmen brought her lips to Speed's neck.

She stopped before their flesh met.

The temptation was strong... oh-so-close... She could feel herself throbbing in response to their movements and the enfolding music. She wanted Speed with a deepening ache. More than simply possessing the man's body, however, Carmen wanted Speed to need her in return. Something about the situation begged for Carmen to arouse Speed's innermost desires without giving herself away; there was something so primal, so erotic, about being in such control that she could make the detective ache for an unknown woman in a crowded club.

Carmen moved her lips so they wouldn't accidentally touch flesh. She wanted to see if she could bring Speed around without more skin contact than their entwined hands. Again, power and desire surged through the beauty. She was going to have Speed begging for release.

A gentle, warm breath across his neck sent a shiver through Speed. He expected descending lips, hot with desire to match the curves pressing against his back. When those lips moved to his clothed shoulder without coming in contact with his heated neck, Speed had to hold back a surprised whimper of disappointment. The cloth-blocked kiss was so brief, it could have been imagined.

Slowly, the music more their guide than any conscious inclination, the pair moved towards the center of the floor. The bass was pulsing low, almost something palpable in the air. Carmen moved her hand up from Speed's stomach to rhythmically stroke over his chest, a finger lazily circling once over his cloth-covered front. Speed let his head fall back, eyes closing to instinctively preserve the mysterious stranger's identity for a little longer.

A whisper of breath caressed hotly over Speed's neck. Anticipation tightened his stomach, making his once-loose cotton trousers a bit tighter. He pushed back in instinctive encouragement, trying to signal his willingness to take this further. To his delight, the unknown woman seemed to understand Speed's need. Her mouth slowly lowered towards the exposed neck below her lips. When she came so close that the heat of her body acted like a caress, Speed sighed. "Yes... kiss me..."

Carmen smiled but didn't comply.

Instead, she trailed her mouth up the side of her friend's neck, not once actually touching him. Her lips and breath mixed in a hot, moist blend of sensual stimulation, sending shivers up the investigator's spine. Speed was poised, waiting for the touch of the stranger's lips, feeling an answering aching desire throb through him.

Still, no kiss descended, no lips sealed their desire. Carmen continued to slowly move her mouth, mere breaths over Speed's skin. A moistness from her breath seeped over the man's skin, reminiscent of a tongue so gentle it barely touched the skin as it tasted and pleasured. However, Carmen's tongue did not touch, did not taste; the expectation itself was erotic in a way... waiting for that touch, that release that never came.

With an impatient puff of air, Speed commanded, "Kiss me..." He moved to turn his head, to look at his tormentor. This was immediately prevented when the woman behind him let go of his hand and covered his eyes.

"Not yet, love..."

Speed moaned again at the low whisper, something so familiar about it, but hard to place in the unusual conditions. "Why?" He didn't fight the hand, accepting this new twist to such an unusual encounter, letting his eyes close at the silent command.

Carmen didn't answer with words. Instead, she twisted the man around and brought her mouth to Speed's, nearly touching his slightly parted lips. She could feel the panting breath of the man fanning over her full lips. Carmen remained a mere breath away, mingling her own life sustaining air with that of the man leaning against her chest and pelvis, Speed's head turned so they could meet in a soul-searing kiss, if only Carmen would allow it. She let the brunet feel their breath, taste the alcohol and desire between them, yearn for something solid and poundingly real to reveal itself. Slowly, despite the pulse of aching desire that shot through her vitals, Carmen moved her lips away.

Another soft groan escaped Speed. He wanted that forbidden touch. The denial was beginning to drive him wild; the anticipation making him ache with a deep need of his own. To tempt the woman into giving up the teasing, Speed pushed back against the cloth-covered pelvis pressing against his buttocks. It thrust forward and his body pulsed in answering desire.

The song shifted to a fast beat, dancers beginning to surge happily onto the darkened dance floor once more. Frustration at the prospective interruption swelled over Speed, his eyes beginning to open as he started to move away from his erstwhile lover. The arm that tightened around his middle brought him to a stunned halt, eyes closing once more. His heart pounded out of beat; the interlude wasn't over, then.

Warm breath again caressed Speed's neck, coming close as Carmen suddenly ground her pelvis again into Speed's firm backside. The brunet could feel an added dimension to this maddeningly slow seduction. His lover was getting downright naughty as she slid a finger up and into her own mouth. Of course, with his eyes once again closed, Speed could only go on sound and feeling, but he was sure the woman was sucking on her own finger. A curious wonder about why she'd need to filled Speed with anticipation, and the gyrating crowd around them faded a bit in significance.

Carmen flicked her free hand over Speed's stomach, slowly bringing it up towards his chest. Buttons slipped easily out of holes as the dark-haired vixen expertly ran her caressing, questing fingers up the investigator's torso. As she opened Speed's shirt, she pulled her wet finger from her mouth. Carmen let her hand come extremely close to the man's stomach, her mouth once more descending to within a heartbeat of her friend's lips, barely missing the flesh of his neck in the graceful movement. The desire in Speed's movements was obvious and Carmen smiled, licking her own lips, letting the sound and hot breath caress over Speed's neck. As Speed's shirt finally fell open, Carmen brought her wet finger up and over the exposed flesh. Moist heat radiated from the wet digit, and, without touching the man's skin, Carmen could hear his breath quickening from expectation alone. Carmen moved her finger back into her mouth.

Speed moved restlessly. This teasing really was driving him crazy. He wanted to be touched, kissed, caressed until he exploded. Moaning, he tried to grab for the woman's hand only to have it pulled away, a throaty laugh rumbling through the chest pushed against his back.

"Uh, uh... naughty boy..." it was a promising whisper, rippling over his exposed shoulder. Speed whimpered his need, grinding backward again. Then he gasped.

His partner had just brought that wet finger down to circle over his half-covered chest, only the thin cotton of his shirt in the way. The fully clothed part of him was aching for contact almost as much as his lips were. Speed was a bundle of nerves; when had this night gone from dancing to open seduction on a crowded floor? When had this night turned into such a glorious adventure with a faceless stranger? When had the detective stopped caring and started needing?

As the wet finger circled cotton, pebbling sending sensation through him, the other hand slowly caressed down a cloth-covered arm to once more tangle two sets of fingers. Slowly, enticingly, Carmen guided Speed's hand over his own abdomen. She brought her tongue closer to the pulse in the man's neck, so close she left a wet trail from her breath but still had not actually touched the tempting flesh below her waiting mouth. Speed groaned and completely forgot to care; he tried to turn around, wanting to see his partner.

A new kind of insanity set in as his unknown lover stopped him. His hand was encased in the strong firm grip of the woman and slowly, again, guided over his abdomen as she prevented him from turning. Need surged as he caressed his own stomach. Neck arching, baring his throbbing pulse, Speed's breath came in pants. Finally, he gave in and started begging. "Please... oh, God, let me know who you are… let me kiss you..."

Triumph surged through Carmen, mixing with the pulse of her blood. Her lips a breath from delectable skin, she whispered, "You know who I am..."

Speed sighed and tried to turn once more. He was stopped again and aching frustration shot through him. "God... please..."

Carmen whispered back, lips moving just above Speed's neck, her breath an erotic caress as she withheld the flesh of her full lips. "You have to guess."

"What?" Speed moaned and ground backward, feeling the deliciousness of his partner's curves pressed against the fullness of his backside. "How... I need..."

"You need to feel your hot lips pressed to mine?" Speed moaned softly in response to the words and he pressed back against the soft curves behind him. Carmen wanted Speed to beg, wanted to allow herself release as well, but this power was too tempting. She still had to prove she could get to the man without touching more than his hand. Could they do it? Could she actually bring Speed to the brink and over with nothing more than words and imagery? Yes. She was determined to exercise this control, this power over the detective. She began to speak in a low, throbbing tone, even with the music and caressing over her lover's neck and shoulder.

"You want to feel hard fingers running through your hair? What if I caressed your back, your hips and thighs? My hands holding your hips tightly as I enclose my hot, wet mouth over yours. I could do it, you know; I could take that your breath away as I slid my hands over your flesh..."

Speed moaned as the soft, throaty words wrapped around him. He was aching. That delectable mouth hovered so close: moist, hot, and waiting. He could easily imagine that glorious tongue darting over his skin, teeth nipping the heated flesh. Their entwined hands still slowly caressed over Speed's stomach. The sensations matched the breath across his shoulder, over his neck, caressing his cheek and ear. Fingers laced with his, moving and kneading in a rhythm to match the dance beat surging around them.

As Carmen mentioned what she could do to Speed, she ground her pelvis hard against the detective, letting her curves slide suggestively over the tightness of his buttocks, stopped only by the barrier of clothing they wore. Speed groaned and pushed back. He could feel her, poised to invade him, to possess him, to tame him and make him forever complete.

With a soft groan, Speed tumbled over the edge and started to plead, "Please… please let me love you…," uncaring in his desire-induced insanity just how many people knew a completely faceless stranger had made him beg in the middle of the dance floor... without once having touched anything but his hand. He would give in, play her game, and so spoke the first name that came to mind, "Please, Carmen..."

Satisfied for the moment, Carmen felt delight well up at the unconscious admission. If he was guessing her name, he definitely desired her and not just anyone. The sound of Speed's throaty voice desperate with passion had sent a possessive thrill through her. She had tamed the wild stallion.

As she revealed in the power, the detective opened brown eyes then blinked in shock, finally allowed to see who he'd been dancing with. "Carmen?" Before Speed could express more than that one word of delicious confusion, Carmen brought her mouth down hard, to finally capture his lips in a hot promise of what was to come. Speed tangled his hands in his lover's luxurious curls, the long desired kiss sending a surge of need through him once more. He'd found freedom in obscurity on a darkened club dance floor, but he'd found sheer explosive pleasure in the sweet captivity of his partner's mouth and voice.

He'd take captivity any day.

FIN


End file.
